The Origins of the Power Coins
by itsmorphintime27
Summary: Before the Power Rangers as we know them, Ninjor created the power coins, infused with the DNA of the dinosaurs. The forces of evil are alerted to this new power, some seek to destroy, some seek only to enhance their powers! Join the quest to unleash unrivalled power!


**The Origins of the Power Coins**

**Book 1: Inception.**

By

_James Churchill Ellis_

**Preface **

This book is for all the original MMPR fans out there and new budding fans such as my 3 year old daughters who love putting their hand behind their back whilst shouting "It's Morphin Time!" I wanted a fan fiction that didn't try to update or reinvent The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and their world from 1993 onwards hence the decision to take the fans and the readers back to a time before 1993 where Zordon requested 5 teenagers with attitude. I wanted to give more information on the journey of the Power Coins detailing their inception and 1st wielders, which means I needed to tell the story of Ninjor, and well it exploded from there, I have fallen in love with the quest so far.

This isn't official and is no way endorsed by any official Power Rangers owners past or present and is purely to quench a thirst for my desire to know more about my hero's and the show I still love today. I have based the characters in my book from the show but as their younger selves, as by the time the characters appear in 1993 their experience and time has matured their personalities to the characters we love today and onwards from 1993.

So, please enjoy the short story I have to tell, there will be more, but I can't confess it to be perfect. I am sure there will be fans who will not like it or find a plot hole I too have missed, just take it for what it is a fan's writing of his childhood and even adulthood favourite show.

"May the Power Protect you!"

**_"It's Morphin Time!"_ **

**Contents **

1\. Beginning

2\. Earth

3\. Huntsmen

4\. Introducing Zedd

5\. Home

6\. The Dark Master

10\. Who's who, where and who again?

1\. **Beginning **

Ninjor an intergalactic warrior has escaped from his home planet due to its imminent destruction and is hopelessly flailing around space looking for a new home. Ninjor's home planet "Red Sun" has become the latest victim of the young warlord Zedd as he marauds his way from galaxy to galaxy, planet to planet capturing or destroying at will!

The ship's atmospheric compatibility sensor screams into life! "There may be hope yet." the sense of relief in Ninjor's tone falls silently on the empty control deck of the ship, The Red Crane. A quick scan revealed the planet not only had atmospheric compatibility but signs of life. The ship supercomputer was only able to identify that this planet had good levels of oxygen, water and vital life resources.

After light-years of intergalactic coasting because of lack of fuel Ninjor finally received the news he was hoping for. A new home. The Red Crane had enough fuel to land however the best landing place he could find was at the edge of the forest that spun thousands of miles. "Plenty of cover, one must hope for a adequate source of water". "Engage autopilot for landing, ships shield set to maximum and ready the land drone for immediate deployment upon landing." The Red Crane landed with all the grace of the ancient animal it was named after, the scanners picked up a small storm on the horizon so Ninjor would need to find and construct a temporary base fast. The Red Crane was a royal ship back in his home planet and was fitted with the latest technology for intergalactic travel one of the ship's most prestigious gadgets was a cloaking device, once engaged the ship was invisible to everyone, the only way to find the ship was to call into the wrist communication device the command code and the ship would turn off its cloaking device activate the GPS signal receiver. It was then able to be guided remotely to your location by the captain of the ship only. In this case Ninjor is the only crew on board which made him by default the captain of the Red Crane.

The exploration Land drone was readied and equipped with an undamaged water source detector and PH meter. The land drone could cover vast areas of land short spaces of time hopefully it can detect before the storms imminent arrival a hospitable piece of land close to a water source where he could correct a base of operations and devise plans and blueprints for his temple. The ships cloaking device prevented and rendered Ninjor's magic temporarily unavailable, to prevent anything or anyone following him. It wasn't a secret that on his home planet Ninjor was a master wizard who wielded unimaginable power. His power was of no use to him now and had to rely solely on technology until located in a safe place where Ninjor could use his powers to protect himself from enemies with unparalleled power.

From the safety of the Red Crane Ninjor was able to remotely pilot the land drone and see its findings first-hand on the ships monitors. The land drone picked up beasts of ferocious temperament that nearly put paid to the land drone within the first five minutes of its quest. While studying his magical powers back on his home planet Red Sun, Ninjor had read about these ferocious beasts and how they were found on different planets in the Milky Way galaxy Ninjor proclaimed **_"Dinosaurs!"_ **

2\. **Earth **

Over the next few days Ninjor acquainted himself on his new planet, the most apparent feature of this planet is its ability to sustain life forms through a brown substance located virtually all over the planet's ground. When Ninjor was able to analyse the brown substance samples taken by the land drone, he discovered that this planet has a detailed and complicated ecosystem. If you planted seeds trees or food would grow, if the heavens opened and water rained down then the brown substance would contain the vital life giving and sustaining nutrients for all to thrive. Ninjor aptly named this planet "Earth" based on this miracle brown substance that this planet's whole ecosystem is revolved around.

Ninjor's first port of call was to explore his new home from top to bottom using his ship The Red Crane. Once Ninjor erected a temporary base in the forest near to the landing site he was able to plot and plan a course that would take him around this vast planet. Ninjor knew that the key to successfully staying alive on this planet is he must know it inside out and back to front. Ninjor knows that understanding this planet would this save his life but, would instantly give him the upper hand against any intergalactic evil that may come across his new home. Earth's main protection were the beasts he had studied back on his home planet Red Sun, the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs were Earth's largest inhabitants, not all of the dinosaur species looked upon Ninjor as either breakfast, lunch or dinner some were placid creatures and even vegetarians. Ninjor either had to vanquish the dinosaurs or learn to live with them and gain their trust. Destroying another life form would directly break the code of Red Sun, honor, respect, friendship, and family.

Ninjor's plan was to primarily scout the planet starting in the tropical forest he has landed by. As Ninjor journeyed through the centre of the tropical forest he encountered high humidity, vast water sources and swamps. It was getting dark and Ninjor decided to set up camp close to the second swamp he was mapping. The night sky was beautiful and Ninjor relaxed by the fire reminiscing days gone by on his home planet Red Sun. As each shooting star passed by Ninjor imagined it was another ship fleeing the destruction of his planet, a silly thought, but nonetheless better than the thought of the death and destruction of his people and the planet he so adored. In the tropical forest every noise was amplified and Ninjor certainly didn't welcome a distant booming noise which was getting louder, he hoped it would be the beginnings of a storm. Slowly plotting the time in between each boom it was becoming apparent that this was no storm, it was not what is it, but who is it?

"Do I leave now, I can't, I wouldn't make it back to the ship in time, and in fact I don't think I would make it back to the ship at all. It's too dark to see and I can't risk using my powers." The booming noise is getting ever closer, "I haven't yet mastered battle mode, let's hope it's friendly!" The scream confirmed that this may not be easily resolved over a fresh pot of green tea as the ground shook smashing the ornate teapot and Ninjor braced himself for imminent action. Ninjor quickly flicked the switch on his visor to locate where the scream had come from in hope of working out the distance between him, the noise and safety. The information appeared on his visor that it was infact a beast and it was 400m south of his current position, Ninjor quickly zoomed in using his visor to confirm his fears, it was not only a dinosaur but the most fearsome dinosaur of them all, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Nowhere to go, if I'm going to go down I will go down fighting, battle mode or no battle mode." Ninjor thrust his hand to the sky and called for his Mystic staff, out of the clouds a bolt of lightning shot directly into Ninjor's open hands. As the light died out the bolt of lightning revealed Ninjor's staff, The Mystic Red Star! Ninjor expertly wielded red Star above his head, grasping it he mimicked the stature of a crane.

As Ninjor braced himself for action, the quickness of the Tyrannosaurus Rex's movements suddenly stoped. An an almighty roar coupled with what appeared to sound like whooshing arrows pierced the night sky. Suddenly the sound of an almighty oak tree crashing to the ground echoing through the forest. Ninjor relaxed his pose and checked his visor to confirm that the Tyrannosaurus Rex had been stopped! Just when Ninjor felt he could relax once more, sets of glowing red eyes quickly appeared all around him, before his muscles were able to move into battle position the blade of a powerful sword came forth to rest in front of Ninjor's neck. Only at this point did the resulting sound of an unsheathed sword arrive at his ears.

3\. **Huntsmen **

A solitary bead of sweat lands to the ground as Ninjor slowly raises his arms in the air to surrender. The mighty blade had intricate tribal markings that had been expertly carved into the steel, and embedded in the red hilt was a small bronze coin detailing what looked like a Tyrannosaurus rex. Ninjor sensed the wielder of this fierce blade maybe a friend rather than an enemy. Ninjor slowly dropped his arms whilst calmly saying "I mean you no harm, I am Ninjor from the planet Red Sun, and I hold my hand out in peace and friendship." Ninjor hoped that his instincts were right otherwise it was about to meet his maker. The blade swiftly moved Ninjor held his breath he could relax on hearing the sword being sheathed. As Ninjor turned to face his captor he again raised his hand and this time he was greeted with a firm handshake back,

"My name is Kazuhiko, King of the Tyranno huntsmen tribe, but everybody calls me King." King was dressed in a long red hooded cape, on his neck sat a grand necklace made from dinosaur teeth presumably Tyrannosaurus rex teeth and various gems in between the teeth. On his belt King had a bronze insignia of a Tyrannosaurus Rex just like the one on his sword.

King proceeded to signal to his men to relax as it seemed Ninjor meant them no harm. "We pray to the Tyrannosaurus God and regularly track the beast's movements..." King's second-in-command sent his leader a look that clearly told King not to continue divulging the finer details of their mission. King continued "when we saw an almighty flash in the sky, we watched from a distance as you summoned that flash to your hand, we couldn't risk you destroying our God and preventing..." King's second-in-command abruptly cut the Kings sentence short.

"We couldn't risk you being another ally of Goldor the great, leader of the evil Goldape beasts from the jungle planet Titan. For all we know you could have also been working as a spy for those traitors The Dragon Slayers!"

"Gold Ape beasts, Dragon slayers, what have I stumbled into here?" Ninjor commented.

King proceeded to assure Ninjor that the Tyranno huntsmen tribe were peaceful people whose only desire is to protect their homes worship their God and look after their people, their code is to "Protect the good and never fight for personal gain."

Ninjor was taken to the site where the Tyrannosaurus Rex was detained by the tribe before they are ambushed Ninjor, to protect their God beast they used a tranquilizer made from local sourced plants, the beast remained unharmed but heavily tranquilized. Ninjor was taken back to the tribes home in the jungle where he was greeted with open arms, open hands, and open hearts, this is when Ninjor new his instincts were right and this tribe only fought on the side of good.

King's second-in-command slowly disappeared into the darkness and into one of the tribal tents where hiding in the shadow were set of bright green eyes, with the slimy tone the second-in-command was told, "Failure is not an option!"

4\. **Introducing Zedd**

The Half human and half skinless self-proclaimed warlord writhes around his chamber floor. "I swear the evil she which has inflicted this flesh eating curse on me." Once a devilishly handsome young Prince and now look at him, a shadow of his former self nevertheless the dark arts didn't judge him or run away in disgust. Born with his heart growing on the outside of his body now seems the lesser of two evils in comparison to the gradual loss of skin on the one side of his body. The pain was incomparable, a pain to which he has never been able to inflict on anyone who has gotten in his way. Zedd dragged himself across the room to a wooden cabinet containing a vast array of green vials. Zedd's skinless hand with metallic -like claws trembled as he reached for the vial, the pain has now neutralised the one half of his body not infested with yellow and black decaying skin. Zedd tips the contents of the vial down a tube that he detaches from his neck, as the liquid nectar quickly makes its way through the system of tubes and into Zedd's brain, he collapses into a heap on the floor.

The distant cackle of the she which violently awakes Zedd. Yet again he had managed to make it to his bed and was surrounded by the remnants of what was the remaining skin of he's left foot. Zedd slowly manoeuvres himself out of the bed to the glass case containing his sceptre adorned at the top with a Z. He made his way swiftly to the main control room where, on the screen was to be the final seconds of another planet he had finished plundering and was about to be destroyed. Zedd wielded his sceptre, aimed it at the control screen and fired. The planet was no more. As Zedd's fist slammed into the control desk he proclaims. "Get me the fool who assured me the Z Crystal was on this planet!" Zedd beckons his ship's flight deck commander to him. "Revert to plan A and move onto the next planet."

Zedd rested his hand on the exposed right lobe of his brain as it pulsated up and down, one of the ships crewman approaches to talk to Zedd, however he thinks better of this. The last person to speak to Zedd when he was in a mood could still be found now resembling a black crusty stain on the control room floor. As Zedd sat on his metallic throne applying green coloured ointment onto his one remaining uninfected hand, the evil she which graced his presence accompanied by one of Zedd's crew. The Ensign sheepishly said "My Prince, I bring to you the person responsible for assuring you of the Z crystal's location on the planet we have just destroyed."

Zedd quickly arose from his throne and grabbed his sceptre from beside him and pointed the Z directly at her throat. "I don't like looking like an idiot, and in a moment all that will be left of you will be that disgusting breastplate." She threw herself onto her knees and kissed his skinless metallic foot. At this point Zedd became overrun with pain so intense he dropped his sceptre and held his head and face, slowly staggering backwards. The She Witch quickly grabbed her wand. Zedd screamed "the vials, the vials, get me the vials!" The She Witch held her wand directly at Zedd (she had crafted this wand with her bare hands as a child, in hope to channel the dark magic pulsating and corrupting her innocence. The wand was aimed directly at the Prince, noticing this opportunity to save herself as Zedd revealed his weakness, she deliberated as to whether it would be more beneficial to her to destroy him now or, aid him, and he would likely have to spare her? She cackled away,

"It seems like I've given you a headache!"

Zedds henchmen could only watch in horror...

5\. **Home**

From the vast deserts to the polar icecaps, Ninjor has mapped every part of his new home and thus encountered this beautiful worlds keepers, the dinosaurs. However out there are those that seek the mysteries of the dinosaurs for their own gain, there are tribes that worship them and those that seek only to destroy.

The Tyranno huntsmen tribe had proved their word as loyal, peaceful people and Ninjor owes them a debt of gratitude due to the Tyranno huntsmen tribe helping him to build his new temple on the edge of the Seikatsu Forest. In his new home Ninjor was able to safely practice his magic as well as documenting this new world. Ninjor who was inspired by his recent travels around his new home began documenting all of the different dinosaurs he had the pleasure of seeing first-hand. Using his mystic staff 'Red Star' Ninjor began to recall the embedded memory strands from Red Star and blew the memory strands gently in the air, this then revealed and played back the memory Ninjor had clearly decided to save.

One by one Ninjor relived each encounter with the great dinosaurs of planet Earth. Firstly the Tyrannosaurus Rex that had nearly sealed his fate early into his time on this planet. Next he saw the mighty Mastodon encased in its glacial tomb from the last ice age. Ninjor used his magic to free the beast so it can enjoy the familiarity of the polar ice caps just like its natural habitat. The Mastodon became a great friend of Ninjor thanks to his act of kindness. Not only was the Mastodon thankful to Ninjor for his freedom The Mastodon warrior tribe who are the ancient guardians of this great beast were forever thankful to Ninjor for once again allowing their God to roam the earth. The Mastodon warrior tribe had made Ninjor an honorary member of royalty in their tribe. Ninjor shivvered as he recalled his adventure "Ninjor, you certainly don't miss the cold!" he said to himself.

Closer to home Ninjor's next adventure took him deep into the Seikatsu Forest where he encountered the beautifully agile Sabre Toothed Tiger. This beast was terribly misunderstood often feared because of its distinct teeth. Ninjor took the time to listen to the Sabre Toothed Tiger and many times saved it from its natural predators, earning himself a place in its ambush. "Once you get to know these beautiful creatures they are fiercely loyal, however you don't want to be on the wrong side of those razor sharp claws, they can tear through your skin as quick as a hot knife through butter. In the villages around the Sabre Tooth's habitat, it is often talked about local legend of a human boy called Chikelu who was abandoned at birth and was raised with the great Sabre Toothed Tiger's. Legend says that Chikelu now leads them as head of their Ambush.

Ninjor taking inspiration from his friend King, the head of the Tyranno huntsmen tribe's insignia Ninjor begins to create a small gold coin embossed with the head of a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the front, and on the back inscribed the words bold and powerful. "These beautiful creatures need protecting and so does this planet, legend speaks of evil and blackness heading this planet's way. This is my home, these are my friends and I cannot fight this evil alone, special people are going to need awesome power to battle evil alongside me, my friends the dinosaurs are the perfect starting point for this power." The Tyrannosaurus Rex coin will be infused with all that is good and powerful! Ninjor raises Red Star to the heavens and proclaims "Tyrannosaurus Rex, king of the dinosaurs, let me infuse this coin with your DNA and my magic, this is your destiny, this is your legacy, I have chosen you to live on forever protecting this world from all that seeks to destroy and plunder!" Suddenly the heavens are ablaze with red and gold swirling particles storming down towards Red Star, Ninjor embraces Red Star with both hands as surges of power are conducted through it and directly into the gold coin. The figure of a Tyrannosaurus Rex roaring at full velocity appears in the sky and as quickly as it appeared it disappears to small red and gold particles swirling towards the peak of red Star...

The heavens calm and the sky quickly returns with its soothing blue colour that is untarnished by no clouds, just pure perfection. On Ninjor's marble worktop amidst the potions and various books lay the gold Tyrannosaurus Rex coin oozing power and omitting beautiful red and gold rays. Ninjor clasped the coin in one hand and hovered Red Star over the coin, the blazing red and gold light faded as it disappeared.

Amongst the bushes on the periphery of Ninjor's temple the glow of green eyes slowly blends back into the surrounding vegetation. The hairs on Ninjor's bare arm suddenly and violently stand on end, "Must be the wind, strange on such warm humid day"?

6\. **The Dark Master**

"It's true, that idiot magician Ninjor has arrived on this planet! The Tyrannosaurus Rex failed in its attempt to destroy him, the pathetic magician has made friends with the Mastodon and The Saber Toothed Tiger. No matter, when he faces the Dragon nothing will stand in my way of total world domination! With my mole successfully deep undercover in the Tyranno huntsmen tribe, King will no longer be the other thorn in my side. Ninjor needs to be dealt with now as he's slowly becoming an unnecessary distraction and could blow my cover. "

General Tsuki bursts through the door of the underground chamber "Please excuse my sudden disturbance your blackness but I have important news that cannot wait. I have spied the magician at work and his power is not to be underestimated, as the legend is coming true, Ninjor has created the first Power Coin. You must find the Book of Valens..."

"SILENCE, know your place General Tsuki and know it fast!" General Tsuki slowly bowed to his master, "We must slow Ninjor down, General, go and alert Goldor the Great to Ninjor's presence, and the buffoon that is the King of the Golden Apes will slow Ninjor down and buy me time. Also alert the Dragon slayers tribe to Ninjor's allegiance with the Tyranno huntsmen and create a civil war, sow my seeds of evil my loyal General!" The Dark Master waves his hand and his evil magic sends a bolt of power to the implant in the general's head, Tsuki drops to one knee due to the immeasurable pain flowing through his skull, the Dark Master lowers his hand and the pain immediately wears off and Tsuki rises, his eyes glow green as he replies lifelessly

"Yes my Dark Master this world will be yours."

"Fools! If only they knew, they will find out soon enough." The Dark Master laughs demonically as the green embers burst into life and give light to the darkest corners of The Dark Master's chamber. The cascading light exposed the Dark Master's green scaly tail and distinct curved horn upon the crown of his head. His golden chest plate adorned with blood red rubies forming a circular pattern that glimmered as the wave of green light splashed across him.

The Dark Master elegantly moves towards a hexagonal shaped cauldron where the waters were violently bubbling away, as he gets closer to the cauldron he gestures swiftly with the flick of his wrist to calm the raging world pool emerging in the cauldron. As the water is calming an image is revealed in the now serene water. As the image becomes clearer, the cauldron shows an approaching spacecraft imminently entering the Earth's atmosphere, the ship is emblazoned with the insignia resembling the letter Z.

"Zedd's search for the Zeissia Crystal brings him to earth, unbeknownst to him he's going to meet his fate when he stumbles across me Dreggageggon of Zeissia!" The Dark Master begins laughing hysterically once more and whispers "The skinless mutant has no idea that in order to retrieve the Z crystal he will have to do pry it from my very own body as the Zeissia crystal and I are one with each other."

Ninjor will be the least of Zedd's problems!

7\. **Goldor the Great**

To be continued...

**Find the final chapters in my ebook on amazon Unofficial The Origins of the Power Coins.**

** https/www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B084WKMKFM/ref=cm_sw_r_sms_apa_i_pGwtEb6KZ47KK**

10\. **Who's who, where and who again?**

**Characters – Who's who? **

**Good **

· Ninjor - has escaped from his home planet due to its imminent destruction due to the young warlord Zedd as he marauds his way from galaxy to galaxy, planet to planet capturing or destroying at will!

· Kazuhiko – "King" of the Tyranno huntsmen tribe (Red Ranger)

· General Tsuki - King's second-in-command (Under a spell by The Dark Master)

**Evil **

· Rita Repulsa – The Evil She Witch.

· The Warlord Zedd – Young and still has some skin

· Goldor the Great Goldapes from Titan

· Dreggageggon of Zeissia -The Dark Master, the main enemy.

· King Matteo 2nd - King of The Dragon Slayers (Deceased)

· Dracul – Previous King of The Dragon Slayers (Brother to Matteo 2nd)

· Sammael - The Angel of Death (Current - King of The Dragon Slayers cousin of Kazuhiko the current King of the Tyranno huntsmen tribe)

**Main Characters **

**Ninjor **– is from the planet Red Sun and wheels the mighty Red Star. His escaped his home planet due to its imminent destruction by the young warlord Zedd. He stumbles across Earth and its inhabitants. Ninjor begins forging alliances with the local tribes and begins to forge the power coins. Ninjor sees himself as a wise wizard who sees the best in people, however will not ignore and stand by idly while evil in whatever form takes advantage.

**Kazuhiko **\- is the leader/king of the Tyranno huntsmen tribe. He is known as "King" his tribe follows the Tyrannosaurus Rex. A humble leader, who leads by example and is open to the ideas of others. He never forgets his true heritage and their basic principles. He has brute strength as well as being a born leader, he only wants to look after his people and protect his village from harm.

**Places **

Earth - this is where we find the various tribes during the Jurassic period. Most tribes on earth follow one or more of the great dinosaurs. The main tribes on earth are, the Tyranno huntsmen tribe and the Dragon slayers tribe. Other tribes are; tribe of the sky god Pterodactyl, The Triceratops tribe, Mastodon warrior tribe, and the Sabre tooth tribe.

Serpentera in outerspace – the warlord Zedd's home as he plunders planets before making his final journey to Earth.

Red Sun - Ninjor's home planet. Red Sun can be located in the same galaxy as Rutabaga 6, and Eltar. The planet has been destroyed (assumed but never directly mentioned that Zedd had destroyed this planet only that Ninjor is fleeing from his home planet because of its imminent destruction.) Red sun is a peaceful planet

Zeissia - Home of the Z crystal, and Dreggageggon of Zeissia -The Dark Master. This is a dark planet ravaged by evil once a planet of beauty now a shadow of its former self due to the dark Master's engorgement of the Z crystal.


End file.
